


Our Maps are Burnt

by Misfed



Series: Writing short Fics for Friends [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, Coffee Shop, F/F, HS AU, Locker Room, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfed/pseuds/Misfed
Summary: "Costia, what kind of name is that anyway." Clarke jump over the counter to punch Costia in the face.OrWhen Clarke is an average high school student who stalks her ex girlfriend,Lexa, and wants her back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Revenge "Allstar" Hades: This is my first one shot and my best friend and I are writing AU fanfics for each other. I watched the 100, it's a really good show, but I can't really get into the fandoms, but I still ship Lexa and Clarke. I'm not a writer as you can tell with my many grammar issues.
> 
> Misfed: I can't believe she wrote this bs. We were on a time crunch and we had fun with these little prompts.

Clarke is really fucked. She is stalking her girlfriend, Lexa, for all the wrong reasons. 

“This little raccoon better not be cheating on me…” 

Clarke thought to herself while picking twigs and pinecones out of her hair. She dashed across the courtyard with her blue Polis High School hoodie with gray skinny, and with a great big leap, she landed into another bush. She parted the branches out of the way, unaware of the eyes of the frightened adults around her. Scanning the area for that long beautiful luscious brown hair, finding her near the Starbucks stand, she scowled.

“Why is she talking with that poor ass whore of a cashier,” Clarke was shooting daggers towards them. “Whats her name again, Carla, Coastline, Costia? Yeah, Costia, what kind of name is that anyway?” 

As Clarke was harshly speaking under her breath, she was drawing a crowd of many different spectators. While Clarke was feeling the bubbles of rage and jealousy swell up in her chest, it disappeared when she saw that smile she fell in love with. The world froze in that split second. Clarke thought about her tall, skinny frame, her sexy curves, her big brown doe eyes, her high cheekbones, and her luscious plump lips -all the things she fell in love with. Then, Costia leaned towards Lexa seductively-that's at least what Clarke thought- and her lips were near Lexa’s. Clarke is pissed, she balled her fist so hard, her nails are digging into her hands.drawing blood. In the background, she hears sirens and then she looked behind her. There is a crowd of people just watching her.

“Fuck me, the cops are coming! Well if I’m going down, the whore is going with me”

Out of nowhere, Clarke starts sprinting like the second best track star she is- Lexa is the best runner and is captain of the Polis’ track team- and she running towards Lexa. 

Lexa who already spotted her said, “Wait, Clarke, this is not what it looks like! Clarke-”

And it's too late. Clarke jumps over the counter and punches Costia square in the face. 

“You bitch, don’t ever touch her again. I’ll kill you.”

 

“Thanks for busting me out of jail. Again”

“Don’t mention it”

Clarke was walking out of the police station and jumping inside of Bellamy’s truck.

“Shotgun”  
Bellamy hops inside of the front seat, sighing. 

“Princess, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. Get over her, you broke her heart. Let her go”

“Shut up, you don’t know shit about my feelings. Gina died in a car accident two years ago and you can’t even get over her. Before you start giving me advice, follow your own god damn advice. Go fuck Raven again or something, even though she doesn't love you or anything...Just because Raven got your dick wet, doesn't mean she has to love you.”

“Get out of my fucking car!”

With that being said, she got out of the car and slams the car door.

 

The sign read “Polis High”

Clarke got back to school in 20 minutes and walked through the front doors. Walking to her gym locker, she spotted Lexa. Feeling anxious, she hid behind the other set of lockers. She watched Lexa walks towards the changing room. Clarke creeps behind Lexa, and watches her go in the first stall. 

“Ladies get out of the locker room, so we can go play some fucking kickball! Woooo” There goes the bipolar gym teacher, Mrs.Anya. You can hear all of the girls running out of the locker room before they make her mad.

When Clarke pushed opened the curtain, she blushed heavily. Behind the curtain, it revealed Lexa only wearing her panties and bra. Peeking back into the locker room, she made sure no one was there. Then, she went inside of Lexa’s changing stall and quickly tiptoed towards her. She covered her mouth, snaked her hand around her waist, and whispered 

“You look mighty delicious right now” 

Lexa freezened. (LMAAAOOOOO) Clarke licked her ear and her hand slowly cup her chest and slowly went down towards her -

“Get off of me, Clarke. No, I don’t want this. I don't love you anymore.”

Clarke turns her around and pins her to the wall’

“I love you Lexa, and I always will. I’m sorry I cheated on you with Finn. I didn't know what I was thinking. I fucked up.”

“It’s too late Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes started tearing up.

“It's not too late. Our maps have not been burnt yet”

“What” Lexa exclaimed.

“Nothing”

Clarke looked into her eyes, leaned forward, and kissed Lexa passionately. Lexa attempted to push Clarke back but failed. She grasps onto Clarke’s hoodie and starts tugging it off. While Clarke picks up Lexa, Lexa wraps her legs around her waist. Clarke pushes Lexa against the wall and-

 

After school, Clarke and Lexa walk out hand and hand after they decided to go back to Clarke’s house. While they were walking and they see a figure walking closer to them.

The figure pulled out a gun.

“I ain’t dead now bitch,the a” said the figure.

The a gunshot ringed out. (lol the "a gunshot")

Clarke touches her chest for the what two-hundred-thirteenth time now. 

All she saw was Lexa was crying face while she reached out towards her.

“May we meet again. I love you” Then her vision fades to black.

Clarke wakes up in the bushes again to find herself watching Lexa walk towards the Starbucks stand.

“Here we go again”

At the end, their maps were already burnt.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on how you feel! Personally, Misfed is #Triggered by Hades who is chilling because she doesn't completely ship Clexa o;


End file.
